


Like Souls

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs meets Ducky's mysterious nephew and spark start flying. They know things aren't going to be easy, but the pull between the two men get stronger and stronger. Could their relationship manage to heal wounds in the other and give them both a brighter future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs and Tony waited slightly impatiently outside Ducky's front door. It was half three in the morning and they had tried to call him out to a crime scene but he hadn't picked up his phone so they had come to his house. Gibbs was worried something had happened to Ducky so he and Tony had hurried over. They looked up when they heard the locks being undone on the door, only to stare at the person who opened it.

A man of only about 23 was standing wearing a pair of pyjama pants and nothing else. He was only around 5,5 and had a slender build but they could see runners muscles belied any weakness. His skin was pale white but with a healthy flush to his cheeks, ink black hair was piled into a messy bun on top of his head but tendrils had fallen out to frame his face, he had high cheekbones and plump red lips. Underneath wire rimmed glasses however was his most stunning feature, jade green eyes were almond shaped and framed with thick black eyelashes, the life and pain in them not masked by the sleepy haze in them. He was a beautiful man rather than handsome but the beauty was conflicted by the scars that littered his body, clear to their view. His chest and arms were scattered with various sized silvery scars of different depths, a particularly deep scars ran over his left hipbone, disappearing into his pyjama bottoms and curving round his side. Another was about three centimeters long right above the left side of his chest above where his heart was. He had another about five centimeters running diagonally along his neck, and above the right eye was an unusual lightning bolt shaped scar. But probably most notably was what looked like a brand mark on his right collarbone in the shape of a cross.

"Can I help you?" the man frowned at them when they didn't say anything, looking between them suspiciously.

"I'm Agent Gibbs, this is Agent DiNozzo, do you know where Doctor Mallard is?" Gibbs asked smoothly.

"Gibbs and DiNozzo…you work with uncle Ducky right?" The man perked up, straightening out of a fighting position that they hadn't even realised he had dropped into.

"Wait! What? Uncle Ducky?" Tony choked.

"Erm…yes. Come on in I'll go and wake him for you," The man motioned them in before turning to go up the stairs.

"Wait what's your name?" Gibbs asked causing the man to stop halfway up and half turn back around to smile at them.

"Sorry my manners disappeared. I am Harry Potter," he nodded his head before hurrying up the stairs.

"Did you know…" Tony started to ask.

"No," Gibbs interrupted shortly not taking his eyes off the top of the stairs.

"Uncle Ducky's just getting dressed, he'll be down in a minute. He said you can go on ahead to the crime scene if you want, he'll get the address off the messages you left him," Harry spoke interrupting their silence as he made his way back down the stairs.

"That will be fine. It…it was nice meeting you," Gibbs said hesitantly holding out his hand. Harry smiled warmly at him accepting it.

"It was nice to meet you both too, I have heard lots about all of you and seen your pictures,"

"Really? What have you…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped already almost out the door interrupting Tony's question. He shot Harry a pout earning a chuckle before hurrying after Gibbs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Ducky has a nephew?" Abby asked eagerly. Abby, Jimmy, Tony, Tim and Ziva were all gathered in Abby's lab discussing the new revelation. They had a suspect in custody who was being interviewed by Gibbs now so they had hurried to one of the places they were less likely to be overheard, Tony summoning them all to tell them his news. Almost as one the other four turned to Jimmy expectantly.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Did you know? You spend the most time with Ducky, he must have mentioned something about a nephew," Tony demanded.

"N…no he hasn't said anything! Wait!" Jimmy added excitedly as they turned away causing them all to risk whiplash as they turned back to him quickly. "He did leave two weeks ago early, he mentioned something about having to pick someone up. I thought he was picking up Jordon for a date or something but it could have been his nephew,"

"Wait! Ducky's seeing Jordon, as in other ME Jordon?" Tony asked before yelping when Ziva hit his arm.

"Concentrate Tony!" she snapped.

"Right, yes… so two weeks ago is the likely time for the nephew showing up here. Why hasn't Ducky said anything about him?" Tony frowned.

"It isn't like Ducky to keep something like this secret," Tim agreed.

"You said he was covered in scars? Maybe he's hiding over here! He escaped from Britain and Ducky is hiding him at his house," Abby suggested excitedly.

"Well he's not doing a very good job considering the guy answered the door," the voice made them all freeze before turning slowly.

"Gibbs! We were just…" Ziva paused not sure how to finish.

"Discussing Ducky's personal life?" Gibbs offered.

"Did you know about his nephew boss? Or even that he had one?" Tony asked ignoring the slight glare they were getting.

"No I didn't, now go do some work," Gibbs snapped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, Agent Gibbs. Hello again," Gibbs looked up quickly at the voice. He was at his desk going over the reports from their last case. Tony, Ziva and Tim were down in the evidence lock up going through a cold case that had caught their attention.

Standing in front of his desk was Ducky's nephew with one of the front desk people. Gibbs motioned the guide back to the lift with a nod of his head before focusing his attention on Harry. The man was wearing a pair of low lying black jeans that were molded to his frame, a black tank top and white shirt unbuttoned over the top of it, his hair was in a high pony tail this time and fell over his shoulders and down just passed his shoulder blades.

"You don't have to call me Agent. Gibbs or Jethro will do," Gibbs said suddenly realising that he was staring. He felt like a dirty old man, this guy was younger than any of his agents and old enough to be his son and he was ogling him…again!

"Jethro then," Harry's smile was a nice one, warm, Gibbs noted absently.

"Ducky's transferring a body to an ME in the city, would you like to wait up here for him?" Gibbs offered nodding to the spare seat at the spare desk. Mentally he was asking himself what he was doing, he had just noted the fact he was acting like an old letch and here he was offering to spend time alone with the man.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your work," Harry asked worrying his bottom lips slightly as he looked at the reports Gibbs was going through. He was now mentally bashing his head against the desk as he looked at that lip but also because he knew what his response was going to be.

"Its just reports, you'll be saving me from being bored to death," He shrugged throwing the reports onto his desk to prove his point. Smiling Harry nodded and dropped his satchel on the floor before going and getting the chair to put at the side of Gibbs's desk.

"Uncle Ducky mentioned that you were having an unusual quiet patch," Harry said as he sat on the chair and then turned those green eyes onto him intently.

"Very unusually quiet. I'm starting to get worried," Gibbs gave his half smile as Harry chuckled.

"Hm, you do always seem to have cases going on, whenever I call Uncle Ducky your working on something or other. You lot do not get paid enough for the hours I know you pull," Harry shook his head.

"A lot of us become the job, we'd get lost without the long hours. Do you work?" he asked curiously, wanting to know anything he could about the man in front of him.

"I recently quit actually. I was a specialised field agent, my team and I dealt with the terrorist activities in Britain. Spent of couple of weeks enjoying peace and quiet before I decided to come over and spend some time with Uncle Ducky," Harry shrugged. Gibbs read between the lines, reasons weren't going to be offered.

"I didn't realise Duck still had family in England," Gibbs said moving onto the subject bothering him the most.

"Neither did he until two and a half years ago," Harry answered.

"Ok, you're going to have the explain that one," Gibbs said after a moment where Harry just looked at him amused. When he asked Harry laughed sending a slight shiver down Gibbs's spine at the sound. This wasn't good.

"Ducky's actually my great uncle, his father had an affair with another teenage girl when they were fifteen, things happened and the girl got pregnant. Naturally at the time it wasn't acceptable and she was shipped off the have the baby. That was my grandmother, she was adopted. I only found the details about three years ago and tracked down uncle Ducky. I got in touch with him and we started building a relationship," Harry explained.

"Have you been over to see him before?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Are you interrogating me Jethro?" Harry asked amused leaning forwards slightly. Gibbs's mind short circuited slightly. Was he flirting with him? No, no! It was probably wishful thinking on his part.

"Of course I am," Gibbs answered without skipping a beat despite the thoughts racing around his head. Harry gave that slightly breathless laugh again that caused all his nerve endings to pay attention.

"At least you're honest. I suppose its intriguing to you all, Uncle Ducky's previously none existing nephew showing up and opening his door in the middle of the night,"

"You have my team chomping at the bit to find out information on you. I think Duck has been ambushed by them all at least five times each," Gibbs said allowing his amusement at the team to show in his eyes and another half smile. He noticed that Harry's eyes drifted to his lips when he smiled before he looked flustered.

"We agreed to keep the revelation of our new relationship secret until we both figured out what we were going to do about it. It was complicated enough without outside sources getting involved as well. Thankfully we get on well," Harry explained to the unanswered question hovering in the air.

"Family is important to Ducky," Gibbs nodded.

"To me as well, it seems having some form of relationship was unavoidable," Harry smiled.

"How long are you staying over here for?" Gibbs asked before he could stop himself, it even came out in a bit of a rush to his embarrassment. Harry eyed him curiously, even tilting his head a little to the side before his lips turned up into a more teasing smile.

"That depends," he said leaning forwards again. Gibbs was unable to take his eyes off Harry's face, unconsciously leaning forwards himself.

"On?" He asked slowly.

"If I find something over here to keep me…entertained," The smile was definitely more of a smirk now, and Harry was flirting!

"What type of things keep you entertained?" Gibbs asked spinning his chair around fully.

"Interested in ensuring I stay around?" Harry asked. It was said flirtatiously but there was a real question in there as well. Gibbs could say something now to stop this where it was without hurting Harry too much, something to indicate he was interested only as a friend. He really should, never mind the aforementioned age issue, there was a chance that Harry wouldn't stay in the country, in which case he had a feeling that he would be hurt by his leaving if they spent much more time together, there was also a good chance that he would hurt Harry - his track record with relationships wasn't really working in favour of another going well! And lastly, this was Ducky's nephew, Ducky was his best friend, how was he going to feel about him seeing his nephew, his much younger nephew? It would be bad enough as it was but if something went wrong what would happen to their relationship. There were a whole lot of reasons not to answer the way he did, but he couldn't answer any other way.

"Very much so," his voice was slightly husky as he answered, any chance of putting the meaning off as anything but how he meant it destroyed. A happy smile spread across Harry's face.

"Then I may have just found something to keep me around," he said softly.

"Harry! I heard you were in the building, everything alright?" Ducky interrupted the staring contest they had started. Harry turned with a genuine and affectionate smile on his face to look at his Uncle.

"I thought I would take you out to lunch, plus I wanted to see where you worked," Harry added with a grin.

"Ah that would be lovely my boy. I knew you were curious after Tony and Jethro showed up the other night," Ducky chuckled coming over to them.

"Sorry about waking you that night by the way," Gibbs said visibly stunning Ducky. Harry however just laughed.

"Ah it was my own fault. I unplugged Uncle Ducky's charger by accident and we didn't realise, and the main phone is downstairs so we didn't hear it,"

"Ducky's nephew!" a sudden squeal had them turning to see Abby clomping and rattling over to them excitedly. Tony, Ziva and Tim were hurrying close behind looking curious.

"Erm…hi," Harry blinked at the sudden attention.

"Hi I'm Abby it's great to meet you," Abby said enthusiastically.

"Ah the forensic scientist genius. Uncle Ducky has told me a lot about you, its nice to finally meet you. I'm Harry,"

"Oh my god! Your accent is so hot! I mean Ducky has an English accent but I'm used to his, and he's kind of like an uncle to me so it would be kind of weird to appreciate the hotness factor of it, though it has crossed my mind a couple of times but I thought it was best not to say anything, but your accent I can appreciate and you sound just like a younger Ducky," Abby rambled on.

"And breathe!" Harry said teasingly, though there was a hint of shyness that caught Gibbs' attention. "Thank you very much for your compliment,"

"You're welcome. Oh, this is Timmy and Ziva, you've already met Tony," Abby said spotting the others trying to edge closer.

"Oh its nice to meet you both," Harry nodded standing to shake their hands. "Nice to see you again Tony,"

"You have had them quite in a tizzy," Ducky chuckled.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to come across as a mystery," Harry chuckled. His eyes flicked back to Gibbs causing the older man to smile slightly.

"Seriously, Ducky's mysterious nephew shows up in the middle of the night! Hell yeah you're a mystery," Abby was practically bouncing. Gibbs was happy to see Harry give her a warm smile. Some people were annoyed by the childlike quality Abby had, but Harry seemed to genuinely like her so far.

"I can see that," Harry chuckled.

"Are you in the country for long?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I'm considering my options right now, but I'll be here for a little while at least," Harry smiled. Gibbs caught the slightly longing look that Ducky shot Harry and knew what it was that his friend wanted Harry to do.

"Are there any more Mallards out there that we don't know about?" Tim asked.

"Two more. My cousin and mother's sister," Harry's short answer and phrasing had their investigating ears perking up and paying attention.

"How long have you been in the country for?" Tim asked moving the questioning on.

"Just over a couple of weeks, though I think I spent the first week sleeping off the jet lag," Harry smiled sheepishly brushing a couple of loose tendrils of hair from his face.

"How about we have lunch here? Order something in, there are no cases and it seems that now they have you here they aren't going to let you leave before they have some answers," Ducky said amused.

"Sounds good to me," Harry shrugged looking back at Gibbs again.

"Everyone pull up a seat then and we can decide what we're ordering," Gibbs sounded as though he was being put upon but the amused smile Harry shot him told him that it hadn't washed with him. Under the pretense of making space Harry shuffled his chair in next to Gibbs' behind his desk and Ducky sat next to his nephew. Finally they were all squeezed into a group around the desk and had ordered chinese for their lunch.

"So, how old are you Harry?" Abby asked after a couple of beats of silence.

"I'm 29, a leo, born 31st July 1980," Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

"29? Seriously? You do not look older than 25!" Ziva said shocked before blushing, Harry however laughed.

"I know, my teenage years were a nightmare looking so much younger than I was,"

"Amen," Timmy muttered making them all laugh.

"So what did you do in England?" Tony asked.

"Harry actually did much the same job that you do, he was a specialised field agent," Ducky said proudly.

"Really what type of work?" Ziva asked intrigued.

"I dealt with the terrorist attacks in Britain. Took down the leader 2002, and I have spent the last 7 years playing clean up with his followers. Once we arrested the last follower, I decided to quit and look for something else to do," Harry explained.

"You took them down 2002, you would only have been 22, how long before that did you start working on the team?" Gibbs frowned.

"Ah that's where it gets a little complicated," Ducky frowned looking at Harry clearly concerned at his reaction to the question.

"The leader was the person that killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby. He became obsessed with me after he nearly killed himself when he attacked me. He tried to kill me again when I was 11, and then every year after till I was seventeen, then I became part of the team. By that point I knew him better than anyone else, and he clearly wasn't going to let me live, the safest place was for me to be taking him down," Harry shrugged.

"Harry..." Abby's emotions were all in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"Oh no, don't worry, that's just my life, I've come to terms with everything that has happened. I got the guy that killed them, and his followers," Harry shook his head after touching the back of Abby's hand. Gibbs moved his legs slightly so that his knee was touching Harry's thigh, this man had been through a hell from a lot from a young age, he had worked his way through a lot of crap to still be standing where he was today. Harry nudged back gently to show that he appreciated the gesture.

"So you have been fighting against this guy for years, its very..."

"DiNozzo! No film references!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So that is my dramatic childhood. Basically I started receiving training early on how to fight and investigate when it became clear that I wasn't going to be able to hide from the leader, a few of my good friends were officers already tracking him down, they started to train me. Now I am here soul searching and getting to know Uncle Ducky better," Harry smiled.

"And I am very happy to have him here and to have the chance to get to know him better," Ducky beamed.

"We're happy to get to meet you too. Oh I can show you around if you like? Show you some different things around town?" Abby brightened.

"That sounds fun," Harry nodded smiling back at Abby.

"Here are your sandwiches Agent Gibbs,"

"Oh thank you for bringing them up Smith," Gibbs nodded to the security guard who was holding the four bags of food for them.

"I had to come up anyway, thought that it would save one of you having to come down for it," Smith shook his head.

Harry watched with faint amusement as the team descended on their food like hungry wolves, Tony and McGee starting to battle over two of the dishes which led to a small chop stick battle over the chow mein. Sitting back in his seat he watched as the people he had heard so much about chattered to each other and to him, enjoying their banter and getting to know them. And Jethro's leg was pressed firmly to his throughout the whole meal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs brushed his hands over his hair and eyes wondering what the hell he was doing here, he felt like he was a teenager sneaking around. He had waited till he knew that Ducky was doing a long autopsy, and then he had jumped straight into the car and drove over to Ducky's house. It had been three days since they had had their lunch at NCIS and Harry had left once they had finished to let them get on with work. He had been about to chase Harry to arrange meeting him, but Vance had summoned him to the MTAC and he had had to miss the chance.

Now he had taken the chance to get to see harry again, he had found himself unable to wait any longer to see the man again, his thoughts and dreams had been locked on green eyes, red lips, inky black hair and that teasing glimpse of Harry's half naked body he had received that first night. The man was playing havoc with his mind and they hadn't even kissed yet!

Groaning to himself for acting like an idiot, love sick teenager, he opened the car door and swung out, striding across the yard and knocking heavily on the front door. He heard footsteps behind the door and then the door swung open and Harry was standing there in the doorway wearing what looked like leggings and an oversized long sleeved jumper, his hair was in a messy side braid, and those beautiful green eyes widened at the sight of him standing there, before his lips turned up into a welcoming smile.

Gibbs blamed it on the happiness he saw in those green eyes at the sight of him on the doorstep, and how sexy he looked, but he found himself striding forwards, capturing Harry by the waist and walking him into the house.

"I'm going to kiss you now, any problems with that and you need to say so, right now!" Gibbs growled out, his blue eyes flashing dangerously with lust.

Harry's answer was to wrap his arms around Gibbs' neck and slam their lips together firmly. The noise that Gibbs' let out was purely animalistic as he responded immediately, his arm around Harry's waist tightening so that he was pressed firmly against Gibbs' body, his other hand buried itself into that black hair and gripped it tightly as he hungrily tasted Harry, his lips teasing and playing Harry until he was sure that the younger man was feeling as needy for this as he was.

The dark haired man let out a small whine into Gibbs' mouth pressing even closer to him when his back hit the wall, his legs wrapped around Gibbs' waist as he took a small jump, using the height he now had on Gibbs' to deepen the kiss and tease back just as much as he was being teased.

Though he was playing with fire as Gibbs let out another low growl and shoved his hand under the loose shirt, running his fingers over the soft bare skin, growling again when Harry writhed against him with the skin on skin contact, running his fingers over short shaved hair on the sides of Gibbs' head and up into the longer hair.

"Jethro!" Harry groaned when they parted.

"I...hey," Gibbs said a little sheepishly.

"If that is the way you say hello I definitely approve," Harry smiled kissing him again. This kiss was less needy and more languid, enjoying the press of each others mouths and the taste of the other. Especially after days of imagining this moment.

"I wanted to come and see you," Gibbs confessed without letting Harry down, instead nosing at his neck and breathing in his scent.

"I'm glad, I was trying to come up with a way of getting in contact with you without making people suspicious," Harry smiled brushing his fingers over Gibbs' face, his green eyes taking in the features of the older man.

"Do you mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Mind what?" Harry frowned confused.

"That I'm older, does it bother you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it doesn't. You heard my story, the very brief recap anyway, I'm not exactly normal in what I look for in relationships. The age gap doesn't bother me, and there is something about you, I just can't resist. Plus you're sexy as hell, so that helps," Harry grinned.

"Sexy as hell huh?" Gibbs smirked.

"What about uncle Ducky?" Harry asked softly.

"That's going to be a little complicated," Gibbs sighed. Harry hopped down and took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Kitchen, this conversation I think will require something to drink and a little space between us," Harry smiled amused as he tugged Gibbs through the house to the kitchen. He motioned to kitchen island and then started moving around the kitchen preparing their drinks.

"What were you cooking?" Gibbs asked looking around the messy kitchen, he had never seen the kitchen like this, the few occasions Ducky cooked in it any more it was pretty basic, this looked like a major meal.

"A few meals for Uncle Ducky, I am going out of town for a few days, the way he ate before I came here was terrible. So preprepared meals," Harry nodded to the collection of dishes in various states of preparation.

"You're going out of town?" Gibbs straightened.

"Yes, little bit of leftover business, some diplomacy that I have to nod to to stay here in peace," Harry smiled when he saw Gibbs ears practically perk up.

"Peace?"

"Yes, I have caught the attention of some interested parties by being here, you know the way that it is, shake some hands, give them the platitudes, assure them that our war hasn't washed over here,"

"They are worried that you are here on work?" Gibbs nodded.

"We have worked hard to make sure that our war didn't wash over into other countries, it was bad enough that it was happening on our home ground without letting it wash somewhere else. Now they are worried that I am here to chase down someone that escaped. I will be a couple of days at the very most," Harry shrugged.

"Are you going to be safe?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I will be," Harry placed a cup down in front of Gibbs and sat down on the opposite side of the island. "Now, my little trip aside. Uncle Ducky?"

"This is a heavy conversation to be having before we have even gone on a date," Gibbs said pulling his coffee towards him.

"Unfortunately we are in a slightly complicated situation that necessitates this conversation before we think about that date," Harry shrugged. "So I am afraid that you going to have to talk to me,"

"You have heard about my functioning mute trait huh?"

"I may have spoken to Abby quite a bit in the last few days," Harry grinned.

"And has she told you about my previous relationship history?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I will confess to using my interrogation techniques to get a little information out of her, but when she started getting into a little too much detail I stopped her, it wasn't the right way to learn about the important things. All I know is that you have had a few ex wives...and no known male relationships,"

"First, I have had relationships with men before, I keep my relationships private, its not because of shame over being bisexual that I have never told them, there has just never been anyone important enough to introduce to them. It will amuse me to see their faces when I do tell them. The other part I am concerned about. I have had three ex wives, I want...I want relationships to work but...they just don't seem to, they can't understand that work is important to me, they get annoyed that I struggle to open up to them. You're Ducky's nephew, if my normal record kicks in with us, then the damage could be bad, and Duck is one of my oldest friends,"

"Hey slow down. Firstly I have done the job, I understand going into this the time, late hours and everything that comes with it. Second, what happens happens in a relationship, I can't hold previous relationships against you. However there is the risk that this won't work, there is always is with a relationship, you do need to decide whether we are worth risking your relationship with Uncle Ducky. However I would hope that Uncle Ducky would be understanding about this," Harry met Gibbs eyes watching as the older man mulled things over.

"Duck knows my history he's not going to be happy about us being together," Gibbs sighed.

"Then we prove him wrong, he will come around to the idea. Its your choice," Harry shrugged standing and turning away from Gibbs, at least he tried but the Agent caught hold of Harry's hand.

"I'm not trying to back out of this. I want you, I want you bad, and I want you in every single way I can have you, dating, sex, every way. But your relationship with Duck is still new, and he knows my history. There is more than just us that could get hurt," Gibbs sighed. He blinked when Harry pulled his hand away, watching with sharp eyes as Harry rounded the counter to him.

His breath caught when Harry climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck and pressed another kiss to his lips. The sparks between them practically left them tingling, and the fairly chaste kiss quickly turned into something a lot dirtier and deeper, Gibbs searching Harry's mouth hungrily as his hand moved the cup Harry arse when his hips started rolling against his own.

"It feels like we have a good potential here, but how about we make a deal?" Harry pulled back panting and forcefully stilled his hips.

"A deal?" Gibbs licked his lips.

"We go on a date, at a restaurant or somewhere public and see if we get on as well without the...physical side of things involved. We do, then we make a decision,"

"My decision has pretty much already been made for me I think, or I wouldn't have come rushing over here," Gibbs rolled his eyes at himself.

"You rushed over here?" Harry grinned.

"Like a thirteen year old girl,"

"That's cute,"

"I am not cute!"

"Yeah, you kind of are," Harry giggled before yelping when he found himself laid down on the table, and a silver haired fox growling lightly between his legs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry lay panting in Gibbs' arms where they were sprawled on top of his bed, he hummed contently as he stretched a little feeling his bare skin brush against his partners. Their legs were tangled together and both of them were ignoring their joint spendings lying sticky on their bodies. he rolled over slightly and pressed some kisses to Gibbs' panting chest humming again when the older man brushed his fingers up and down his back. He groaned shocked to find his body responding despite having just cum when Gibbs hand cupped one of his bum cheeks and massaged causing small thrills to run through him.

"I would love to be able to take you properly, right now," Gibbs groaned, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of Harry under his hands.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me," Harry admitted breathless.

"How about, a new deal?" Gibbs suggested, tugging gently and arranging Harry so that he was straddling him, groaning contently at the feeling of Harry's legs spread over him, his skin pressed warmly against his own.

"A new deal?" Harry licked his lips as his hips moved unconsciously against Gibbs.

"You come back from your trip, you spend the day with Ducky and then the next day is mines, we go out for a meal, cinema if you want.."

"I'm sensing a but?" Harry frowned confused.

"But, you are leaving for your trip as mine's!" Gibbs slipped his fingers into Harry's hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Your's huh?"

"Mine's!" Gibbs nodded kissing him again.

"And uncle Ducky?" Harry asked nervously.

"This, what we could be, is worth the risk, but can we take the time to see where we are going before we tell Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Sounds good to me," Harry smiled leaning down for another kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everything ok Duck?" Gibbs asked when he stalked into autopsy and found his friend frowning at his phone.

"Harry just called me, he has been asked to help out with some problems the people he was meeting up with are having, and he has gone along with them. He is going to be another week at least. I hope he will be ok," Ducky frowned before shaking himself. "Anyway I have found..."

As soon as he left autopsy he stepped into the lift and hit the button for the bullpen, before flipping the switch to stop the lift and pulled his phone out. It only rang twice before Harry answered.

"You called quicker than I thought," Harry said by way of answer.

"You're going on a job?" Gibbs huffed.

"Of sorts yes, they have requested my help on a job that they are having problems with. I agreed on a freelance base, it could be good to set up as a career option if I choose to stay around," Harry explained.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, but I am good at what I do," Gibbs closed his eyes at the answer. Harry at least didn't lie to him, that was a good start, especially considering how much danger Harry was apparently going to be in. However for being so soon into their relationship the fact that Gibbs felt his heart stop for a minute was not a good sign. "Jethro," Harry said softly into the phone.

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to do my best to get back, after all I have a date to look forward to," Gibbs could hear the smile down the phone.

"I'm holding you to that,"

"Good, I have even more to come back for then. I have been doing this a long time Jethro,"

"I'm sensing a story in there," Jethro closed his eyes and leant back against the wall of the elevator, soaking up the sound of Harry's voice and letting it sink into his mind.

"You know I said about the leader coming after me when I was a baby, and then when I was eleven? I mean he came after me, I mean he came after me when I was eleven, and the adults around me weren't that great. I've been fighting for a long time,"

"Reckon I want to hear a little more about that,"

"We will get there. So where are we going for supper when I come back?"

"I know this great Italian, does amazing pasta, its a little back alley place but its charming and lovely to eat at," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Why Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it sounds like you are tryin to be romantic," Harry teased.

"And if I am?"

"Mr Potter-Black, we're ready to go," A voice said in the background.

"I will be right with you. That's my call I need to move out. By the way, if you are trying to romance me, that would make me very happy," Harry said softly into the phone.

"Good, I will bring my best game then," Gibbs nodded to himself.

"Jethro?"

"I'll look after Duck don't worry,"

"Thank you Jethro," Harry said softly. "I'll see you real soon,"

"Be ready for Italian and wooing," Gibbs closed his eyes again.

"Now that is something that I need to see,"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs looked up at the footfalls on the stairs coming down the basement, pausing in sanding the side of the boat, he didn't recognise the footfalls as one of his people. Peering around the side of the boat, his hands dropped as he watched Harry walking down the stairs. It had been a week and a half, and Harry hadn't been in contact except for one text letting Ducky and him know about his extended time away.

He had a cut over his left eye and bruising on his cheekbone, but aside from that he looked healthy and well. Harry smiled at him as he stopped on the bottom step, taking of his jacket he threw it over the banister and then walked even closer to Gibbs, watching his reaction carefully as he stepped even closer to him. Gibbs dropped the sander he was holding and made his way quickly over to Harry, tugging him closer and into a kiss. Harry reacted straight away, wrapping himself around Gibbs and sinking into the kiss.

"You ok?" Gibbs muttered through kisses.

"Yeah, fine, little more...than we thought...but good," Harry mumbled, his lips chasing Gibbs, his hands clinging on and pulling him closer.

"Good..was...worried," Gibbs huffed.

"Hang on a minute," Harry pulled away and stared at Gibbs with a confused look making the agent look at him confused and try and figure out what he had done wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"Am I leaning against a boat?" Harry frowned craning his neck to look at the boat that Gibbs had back them up against.

"Yes I build them," Gibbs gave a small smile.

"How do you get them out of here?" He asked confused looking around the basement.

"Stick around a little longer and I might let you in on the secret," Gibbs breathed out leaning closer until he was kissing Harry again.

"Smart...arse," Harry grumbled before he lost himself in the kiss again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You know, I like you in your suits, there is something about you in them. But I'm liking this look as well, relaxed Jethro is very attractive," Harry hummed thoughtfully. They were lying underneath the boat, Jethro on his back in the spot he regularly fell asleep on, Harry lying on top of him. It was nice and cosy, and he had finally tracked down the scent of sawdust and wood on Jethro.

"Really, its just scruffy wear, your clothes however do drive me mad," Gibbs groaned. Harry chuckled, he had worn his most fitting and flattering pair of jeans and another over sized top as that had seemed to have a good reaction last time.

"I thought there was a possibility that I might be a little out there for you," Harry admitted softly as he snuggled closer to Gibbs.

"I am very into your 'out there'," Gibbs said huskily.

"Really?" Harry smiled shyly.

"Definitely, don't say things I don't mean,"

"Yes, I have guessed that about you already," Harry snickered.

They lay peacefully for a little longer just enjoying each other's presence. Harry had not been able to relax or unwind as quickly from a mission as he was able to right now in Jethro's arms. The man had a powerful and strong feeling about him, secure and protective, and Harry luxuriated in it, snuggling closer into the hoody under his cheek soaking up the smell of sawdust and pure Jethro.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs awoke with a small groan, shifting as his brain realised that he must have fallen asleep on the boat again. He was just shifting to try and sit up when his brain and body registered the warmth and weight of a second body lying half on top of him, half against his side. Then his brain caught up and he realised that he and Harry must have fallen asleep together last night.

He opened his eyes and blinked blurrily before focussing on Harry who was curled up looking soft and content in his arms. Thick black eyelashes rested on his cheeks, making him look even more beautiful. God no one had caught his attention like this since Shannon. He lay quite happily watching Harry rest knowing that he probably needed it, just soaking up the image of the younger an lying in his arms.

He knew that things were going to be difficult for them, should their relationship work out they were going to have to tell Ducky, and he knew his friend he was not going to be happy about this. Between the fact that they were friends, the age difference, his own relationship history. Yeah Ducky was not going to be impressed with him at all. And then after Ducky was going to be the team, there was no way to hide anything from the group once one person knew about something, and they were like bloodhounds when they sniffed out that something was wrong, if Gibbs and Ducky were fighting the others would figure it out what was going on.

But looking at Harry, looking at the younger man in his arms, he knew that no matter the outcome, no matter how this went he couldn't stop himself from perusing this relationship, and he honestly thought that it was going to worth it, again no matter the outcome. God he was getting sappy, but just this morning getting to hold Harry, wake up to him in his arms, was more than enough for him.

"Are you just going to lie there all morning watching me?" Harry mumbled with a small smile forming.

"Yeah, think I am," He rumbled tightening his arms as Harry moved. However he just wriggled a little and settled his head more onto Gibbs' chest so that he could see him better.

"That could get boring quickly,"

"Don't think it would,"

"I see what the others mean about you being monosyllabic, I haven't seen it before,"

"Glad it amuses you," Gibbs snorted.

"It does," Harry smiled lazily, stretching a little and then curled into Gibbs' body.

"Cold?"

"Hmm a little," Harry yawned a little.

"Come on, you can go shower while I cook breakfast," Gibbs cupped Harry's chin and lifted it to kiss him. The kiss was slow and languid, lazily with the early morning and sweet with their contented feelings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry leant against the wall as he watched Gibbs' moving around the kitchen with ease. He was clearly a good cook going by the easy flow he had in preparing their breakfast. The scent of the food was pretty good too, mixed with the rich scent of coffee. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist and leant up to press a kiss to the back of his neck and then his cheek.

He grinned when Gibbs groaned as he saw what Harry as wearing, at least before their lips joined, then he was kissed deeply. Gibbs' head was spinning with desire, and he wanted nothing more than to have Harry again, he looked delicious dressed in a pair of NIS sweats and tshirt, seeing the younger man in his clothes, and seeing how they swallowed his more slender and smaller frame.

"Breakfast," He grunted tearing his mouth away from Harry's before he decided just to tear his clothes off.

"Spoil sport," Harry pouted.

"Stop it!" Gibbs growled. Harry smirked and dodged forwards to press a kiss to his lips before he turned to pour himself a cup of tea.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You could put the toast on, its nearly done,"

They worked together with ease, Harry took over the frying pans while Gibbs got out the plates and cutlery. They served up their food quickly between each other, and then carried their plates to the table. Gibbs enjoyed the peace of sitting eating with Harry, they didn't chatter or talk, they just enjoyed each other's company while they ate. Harry stretched his legs out under the table and tangled their feet together, but that was it.

Honestly Gibbs was both relieved and had an impending sense of doom. He didn't like chatter during the morning or while he was eating that just wasn't him, most of the people that he had been with hadn't respected or understood that, they had just chattered on and he had grown more and more annoyed as time went on. Harry however seemed to have no inclination to need to chatter, he was just happy sitting and enjoying the company, their feet tangled together. And he felt a sense of falling even further for the younger man.

"What's the matter?" Harry tilted his head curiously before taking another bite of toast.

"I keep hoping to find something that will convince me that our relationship won't work, but I find nothing," He answer honestly.

"I'm not perfect," Harry blushed, but something like annoyance crept across his face making Gibbs consider his words carefully.

"Not perfect no, no one is, and I would not be interested in you if you were. You are perhaps perfect in my eyes for your imperfect perfection," Gibbs' blue eyes met Harry's green when he looked up wide eyed, and Harry smiled softly, and he could see the same reflected back in those eyes, understanding and the exact same sentiments.

He moved so that their feet were more tightly tangled, answering Harry's smile before they turned back to their breakfast, silence once again falling as they enjoyed each other's company.


	2. Magic and Ducky

Gibbs walked out of the bathroom and leant against the door drinking in the sight in front of him. Harry was sprawled out on the bed on his front, the sheet was lying low over his hips revealing the top of his bum. His golden shin was glowing in the early morning sunlight, and Gibbs felt his mouth water at the sight of all that flesh on view to him.

Ducky was staying over at Jorden's for the weekend, so he had Harry all to himself for the long weekend, they had one more day to themselves and he was looking forward to it. He had enjoyed having Harry here, and to his slight shock he had not tired of his company at all. Normally he was possessive of his own space and peace, but Harry also enjoyed that, so while they had spent a lot of time together there had been a few hours where they had wandered off to do their own thing, or Harry had sat reading in he basement with him as he worked on the boat.

They had been together for five months now and Gibbs was finding himself aching for Harry of evenings when the younger man wasn't with him, the house felt empty and quiet, and he longed to hear his voice when they weren't together.

"Jethro?" Harry yawned lifting his head sleepily from the pillow.

"Morning," Gibbs walked over to the bed and sat down on what had become Harry's side, leaning forwards to brush kisses up his shoulder.

"Mmmm, What were you doing?" Harry hummed arching a little into his mouth.

"Watching you, thinking," Gibbs answered simply. Harry rolled a little to look at him piercingly, those sleepy green eyes suddenly sharp and looking through him. He huffed a laugh when he found himself gripped, tugged and rolled under Harry with the younger man settling down on top of him and wriggling to get comfy.

"Looks like you were thinking serious thoughts, care to share?" It was an offer and not a demand, something else that attracted Gibbs more and more to this man.

"I was thinking..." Gibbs started to say and then paused trying to think how to phrase what he wanted to say. He waited long enough that Harry wriggled a little impatiently.

"Did it hurt that much?" He asked cheekly before squeaking when Gibbs smacked him firmly on the bum. "Oi!"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Gibbs smirked rubbing the bare flesh teasingly.

"Maybe in a little bit, after you have told me what is bothering you," At Gibbs' huff he chuckled. "Sorry not that easily distracted!"

"I've been thinking about us, a lot lately," Gibbs said slowly.

"Ok, that's sounding very interesting," Harry lost all traces of playfulness, but he didn't jump to conclusions either.

"Yes...I was thinking maybe we should tell Ducky, and maybe you could spend more time here?" Gibbs waited as Harry blinked a few times processing what had just been said

"What brought this on?"

"Well if you're not ready we can just..." Gibbs started to try and sit up only to find himself shoved back down.

"Cool it, didn't say I wasn't ready, I would just like to know where your mind is at," Harry said firmly, managing to make Gibbs feel like he were the younger being told off as he sometimes could.

"I like having you here, I miss you when you're not, I would like to move forwards, and part of that is not sneaking around like teenagers. I feel sure enough of what I feel for you, and where I hope we are going that telling Duck is the right thing to do,"

Gibbs lay there and looked back at Harry as looked closely at him, he knew that look, it was an investigators look, searching for any hidden meanings or double answers. It was a look he knew he himself gave frequently.

"I miss not being with you either, and I like being here with you, being with you. You are right, its time the sneaking around stops," Harry nodded.

"Ducky is due back tonight, we could speak to him there," Gibbs offered.

"Are you ready to do it now? We could wait a few weeks if you needed a little longer,"

"If we're making that decision I would rather do it now, I don't really do well dwelling on things," Harry snorted amused at Gibbs' answer.

"Tomorrow then," Harry nodded. Something crossed his face making Gibbs pause in pulling Harry close for a kiss.

"What is it?" He asked with a faint frown.

"Jethro..." Harry started to say before his throat seized. Gibbs watched concerned as Harry's green eyes filled slightly, before he dropped his head down onto Gibbs' chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the older man.

"Harry what is it?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Jethro...I haven't been completely honest with you. Before we tell anyone...I...you need to know," Harry said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Gibbs could feel a chill setting through his veins at Harry's words, worry kicking in, his normal pessimism kicking in as he expected all the good that he had had in the last few months to be washed away, the hope that he had had for them to be washed away.

But he could feel Harry's warm and naked skin against his own, only the towel that he was wearing separating them, and he could feel how tight Harry was holding onto him as though scared that he would disappear. He could feel he slightly panicked breaths against his chest, and he could feel the way Harry was trembling. He was scared that whatever he was about to say would make Gibbs leave him. Reaching down he combed his fingers through Harry's hair and held him tightly.

"Harry, whatever you tell me, I will listen and I will let you explain before I make any judgement,"

"You aren't going to promise that it won't change what you think about me?" Harry laughed weakly.

"You know that I don't say things that I don't mean. Unfortunately secrets and information change opinions on people, its inevitable. But I do know that it will take a lot for me to change my opinion towards you badly. You're a good man Harry, and I care for you a lot, enough to take a chance at this between us when I sworn myself from another relationship,"

Harry lifted his head and looked down at Gibbs before smiling softly, some of those nerves fading away slightly as he looked into Jethro's calm blue eyes.

"I'm...different Jethro..."

"How do you mean different?" Gibbs frowned completely confused now by the direction this was going.

"You promised you would listen and hear this all the way through right?" Harry said softly.

"Of course Harry, I will listen to whatever you have to say," Gibbs said honestly.

"Jethro, what I am about to tell you...my family couldn't accept it. My mum's family. My mum and dad they were like me, they were...different too. And while my mum's mum and dad accepting her for who she was, her sister couldn't. My mum and dad were murdered by the leader of a group called Death Eaters, Voldemort believed that I would be the one to defeat him, so he came to our home and he killed my parents and he tried to kill me. I was sent to live with my aunty, her husband and their son who was the same age as me. Of course they knew about my... difference and they could never accept or love me because of it," Harry turned his eyes away as Gibbs soaked up everything that Harry had just said.

"You're worried that I won't be able to accept you?"

"Yes. Its a difficult thing to try and accept, my own family could not love me because of it,"

"What about Ducky? Does he know?" Gibbs asked calmly, he wriggled to sit up propped against the headboard, but he kept his arms wrapped around Harry and ensured that he was kept sitting on his lap.

"Yes, I told him before we made the decision for me to try living over here," Harry blinked at him.

"Then your family could love you even with this difference," Gibbs said simply. Harry froze in his hold as his brain caught up with what he had just said, Gibbs could see his mind spinning as he realised the truth in is words, taking in the new angle that he had not considering before. Nodding his head he looked up and licked his lips before reaching for Gibbs' hands.

"Jethro...I'm a wizard," Harry said firmly. Gibbs blinked at the younger man looking for any type of lye or sign that this was a joke, he felt the argument and annoyed growl forming set to snap at Harry for getting him worried and concerned about this. But then he looked at Harry's green eyes and saw the truth there. Harry really believed it.

"Harry...magic...its not..."

"Jethro please don't finish that sentence! or I won't be able to finish this conversation. Jethro, magic exists, I'm a wizard. There is a whole world out there that is magic based, but it is kept secret from none magical being due to worrys for wars and the damage that it could do. There are exceptions to none magical beings being informed of the wizarding world, none magical beings can have magical children, should they adopt a magical child, and for relationships are the most common ones. I had to ask for permission to tell you and Uncle Ducky. 40% of the worlds population is estimated to be magical, we use magic to hide our cities, our schools, our buildings to stop us from being discovered,"

"Show me," Gibbs said tightly.

Harry shut his eyes before he slid off of Gibbs and moved to pull his trousers on. Gibbs stared a little harder when Harry pulled out a long stick from the pocket of his jeans and held it like it was an extension of his arm. A wand his brain supplied. Harry glanced at him nervously before he held the wand out.

"Wingardium leviosa," Harry breathed out, and Gibbs watched with wide eyes as the ottoman in the corner of the room levitated off of the floor.

"Jesus," Gibbs slid off of the bed away from Harry keeping his eyes on him the whole time. "What else can you do?"

"There are various things, magic can be used to heal, the transfigure, the make things bigger than they look, to make potions..."

"To kill?"

"Are you asking because you want to know the extent of magic, or because you want to know what I have done," Harry asked blankly. Gibbs knew what he was about to say could be damaging. But he could not stop himself.

"Both," He breathed out and watched with a sinking heart as Harry nodded, and then he face became closed off.

"Magic can pretty much do anything but within limits, and power comes at a cost. Magic can be used to torture and to kill, and to answer your question, yes I have used magic to kill before, I have killed to protect those I care about and love and to protect those that would have been hurt by Death Eaters and Voldemort," Harry's tone was efficient and professional.

"The task force you belong to?"

"Was set on brining down Voldemort and his people. I have been hunting down the remaining Death Eaters since I killed Voldemort, and I quit the task force when the last one was arrested, but I have been helping the American government while I am here, I was supposed to only be an initial diplomatic envoy,"

"I see," Gibbs pulled on his trousers which were sitting over the chair next to him keeping his eyes on Harry, and the wand, the whole time.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked nervously.

"I...Harry this is...this is a lot to...no I don't..." Gibbs closed his eyes when Harry took a few steps back, his eyes flashing with pain. "I need time,"

"Of course you do," Harry's jaw tightened, and then with a pop he was gone from the room. Gibbs reached out a second too late to stop him regretting the words already, but the space was empty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs walked up to the house with a feeling of dread, Ducky's car was in the driveway and he had no idea how the hell to explain to him why he needed to speak to Harry alone, but damn it he was going to come up with something. It had only been a few hours but he was already aching for the other man.

"You! You have some cheek showing up here after what you have done! If you are not here to apologise then I suggest that you get as far away from here as possible! Mexico might be nice! Though that still may be a little too close!"

Gibbs eyes widened and he looked up at the sound of the voice, stepping back as Ducky stormed towards him looking completely furious.

"He told you?!" Gibbs would deny that he squeaked the question.

"He didn't need to! You think that I am a fool? You think I haven't been able to see what has been going on between the two of you from the very start?! Do you think I am blind! Just as I can see my nephew is up there breaking his heart muttering about those wretched beasts that are unfortunately also related to me, and telling! So I can only presume that he has told you about what he is, and you have managed to insert your size 12's into your mouth again! That boy has been through so much and you, you seemed to be helping him heal and helping him settle into the hope of having a future and a life here, you seemed to be helping him, so that made me push aside my worries and concerns for your relationship, because for the first time since I met you there is something in your eyes that I have never seen before, and some of the hurt that has always lingered from Shannon and Kelly seems to have a balm on for once. You seemed to be good for each other so I chose to wait and see where this went! And it has resulted in him up there crying! So you had better be here to fix this Jethro or so help me I will make your life a living hell!" Ducky snarled.

"I'm here to apologise. It was a shock, and I was entitled to be shocked, but I did not handle it well, and I am here to assure him that while this is...completely different and a whole world away from my comfort zone and what I thought I knew, I'm not going to let Harry go if I can help it. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me since Shannon and Kelly, I'm not going to screw that up. If being with Harry means adjusting my world view a little, then that is what I will do!"

"And if you are too late?" Harry's voice was shaky, and Gibbs swayed slightly towards him when he saw the pale face with puffy red eyes and tear tracks. He was standing on the porch, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as though trying to hold himself together.

"Its never too late, I will prove myself to you," Gibbs growled stepping closer, sighing when Ducky placed a hand to his chest to stop him.

"I...did you honestly think, even for a second, that I could hurt someone without reason?" Harry asked shakily, making Gibbs grimace at the implication of his own words and the look of pure anger that Ducky shot him.

"Never," He answered honestly meeting Harry's hurt green eyes. Harry hesitated for a second before he dropped his arms from around himself. Gibbs glanced nervously at Ducky as he stepped forward but aside from the threatening glare that spoke of finding Ducky's autopsy tools sticking out of him if he cocked this up, he didn't move to stop him.

He moved quickly across the space between them, jumping the three steps in one go and wrapping Harry in his arms.

"I'm so so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry," Gibbs said between pressing kisses to Harry's face.

"I knew that it was going to be a shock to you, but I wasn't expecting you to ask me that," Harry sniffed as his eyes welled up again, but his arms wrapped around Gibbs and he held tightly onto his tshirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that of you honestly. I'm a marine, and while that comes with a ingrained way of thinking that is good, it has ingrained a couple of bad things, we don't deal well with our view on things being changed so drastically," Gibbs said a little dryly.

"Are you going to be able to cope with this, because magic is a part of my life and who I am. After the Dursleys I can't live or be with someone who doesn't completely accept me with magic," Harry said so sadly that Gibbs had to pull him in for a kiss.

Harry groaned into his mouth and held on tightly, he could taste the acceptance in Gibbs' kiss, and it released the fear in him that had built steadily over the hours since he had left Gibbs' house. He slid his hand into Gibbs' hair and gripped it tightly as he went onto his tip toes and kissed back as hard as he could.

"Hem," Ducky cleared his throat reminding him that he was there as Gibbs' hand crept down to lift Harry. They parted and blinked confused at him before Harry blushed brightly and dropped down from Gibbs. "Maybe we should go in?" Ducky suggested.

"Duck I..." Gibbs started to say as soon as they were in the house and the front door was closed behind them.

"I think perhaps we should talk in the morning, it had been a long evening, and we all should have some sleep in peace before we talk," Ducky shook his head.

"Are you angry Uncle Ducky?" Harry asked in a small voice making Gibbs reach down to take his hand.

"I am not angry Harry no," Ducky smiled reaching out to hug Harry and kiss his forehead gently. "Now bed and we will speak in the morning,"

"Ah Duck..." Gibbs started to say lookin at Harry and tightening his hand. He wasn't sure if Ducky was happy with him staying over as well, but he did not want to leave Harry's side either.

"You may stay, but no funny business under this roof!" He warned before turning and leaving them with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Come on," Harry tugged gently on Gibbs' hand leading him up the stairs as well.

"The lights?" Gibbs asked looking back to the lit up downstairs.

"I have them," Harry paused halfway up the stairs and let his wand drop into his hand. He carefully met Gibbs' eyes as he pointed his wand back down the stairs and muttered "Nox,"

Gibbs blinked when all the lights downstairs turned out in one small flash, and then he turned back to Harry who was watching him with so much fear in his green eyes that it made Gibbs' heart clench.

"Well that could come in handy," He said softly.

"Uncle Ducky said we weren't allowed to do anything here," Harry said a little confused.

"I was thinking more when taking down a suspect," Gibbs admitted sheepishly. Harry looked at him for a second before he burst out laughing, Gibbs looking torn between smiling too and still looking sheepish.

"For a muggle case maybe, not when your wizarding suspects can turn the lights back on with a wave of their wand," Harry smiled carrying on leading Gibbs up the stairs.

"Would you tell me a little more please? About day to day life with magic, what you can do with it, some of the cases you have taken on...and more about Volde...tort?" Gibbs tried.

"Voldemort," Harry smiled slightly. "Yes, that would be ok,"

"We aren't going to disturb Ducky are we?" Gibbs asked concerned as he shut the bedroom door behind himself.

"No, I set a silencing charm around my room and his when I moved in to provide us both with a little privacy," Harry explained as he sat on his bed.

"Silencing spells, that could come in handy," Gibbs nodded.

"For a case? I guess when you're sneaking up on someone sure," Harry hummed.

"I was thinking more for other things," Gibbs smirked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jethro," Ducky paused and nodded when they both stepped out into the hallway at practically the same time.

"Ducky," Gibbs grimaced more than smiled. "Ah...Harry will be making breakfast,"

"Oh yes, his early morning routine," Ducky smiled and then shot Gibbs a piercing look. "You seem to know it quite well,"

"Uncle Ducky! Jethro I can hear you, stop being awkward and come downstairs," Harry called from the kitchen.

When they walked in Jethro missed a step before he carried on walking in. Three plates were floating down from the cabinet and with a careless motion a coffee pot and tea pot poured the beverage into their respective cups, which then floated over to where Jethro and Ducky sat at the table.

"Breakfast is nearly ready," Harry said cracking a few eggs and then vanishing the shells.

"It smells wonderful," Ducky smiled.

"Coffee is perfect," Gibbs groaned contently.

"So, how long have you known?" Harry asked glancing to Ducky before he put a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"I knew there was something from the beginning, I could see it in the way that you looked at each other. I'm no fool," He looked between them causing both men to look sheepish. "Honestly I noticed the change in you both as well. Harry was more carefree and less like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he had had since I met him. And Jethro...you had something in your eyes that I have never seen before, a light and happiness to you that I haven't seen in all our friendship, and in any of your last three marriages. I have had time to think about this and consider the situation, and as long as you are good to each other and care for each other, who am I to stand in your way? I care greatly for you both, and I want you both to be happy. Besides that, Jethro may be able to help me convince you to sign these,"

Harry wandered over after waving his wand to ensure the breakfast was finished off behind him. He pulled the papers that Ducky had laid out towards him and quickly read them over.

"Dual citizenship papers?" Harry asked looking up.

"Yes, your visa runs out soon, and dual citizenship means that you will be able to stay here," Ducky explained.

"Would you be interested in it?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, this is something that I need to think about, there are political implications for this," Harry huffed at Gibbs. They both blinked and turned to Ducky when he snorted in suppressed laughter.

"I am sorry, I just never thought that I would hear anyone refer to Leroy Jethro Gibbs as having puppy dog eyes," Ducky snickered. Harry huffed while Gibbs looked completely offended, but then he turned back to Harry.

"What do you mean political?"

"There has been uproar among the public because I chose to leave the Aurors, there has been an even bigger uproar because I have been living over here. It will get out that I have filed for dual citizenship, and it will make them think that I plan on staying here,"

"Do you?" Ducky and Gibbs said at exactly the same time.

"Of course he does," The woman's voice made Gibbs and Ducky start, Gibbs reaching for the weapon that was not at his hip.

"You're early," Harry smiled holding out two more plates.

"Not if we are in time for breakfast," The red haired man grinned stepping forwards to take the plate.

"Ron? Hermione?" Ducky asked hesitantly.

"That's us," Hermione smiled dipping to kiss Ducky's cheek.

"I recognise you from the pictures and the stories. It is lovely to meet you both,"

"Its nice to finally get to come over here to meet you," Ron smiled.

"Even if it is under these circumstances," Hermione looked straight at Gibbs as she said this, and his blood ran a little cold at the threat in her stare.

"Mione, we have sorted it out," Harry smiled.

"Oh ok, I won't have to hex his balls off then," Hermione said cheerfully pulling her own plate towards herself.

"Can she do that?" Gibbs asked wide eyed looking to Harry.

"Knowing Hermione, she probably could yes, and would," Harry admitted. "Don't worry though, I am very attached to those parts, I wouldn't let anything happen to them," Harry patted his hand reassuringly.

"Huh," Gibbs grabbed his coffee and took a few fortifying sips as Harry leant against him. "If I hurt him again, I will come find you,"

"Hmm, I like him," Hermione nodded before digging into the breakfast.

Gibbs sat and listened throughout the meal as Harry chatted away to his friends and caught up with them face to face. e had overheard more than one conversation between Harry and his friends during their time together, but it was good to see the friendship and the bond that they had together. And he learnt some new stories and things about Harry.

Ducky met his eyes and after a brief consideration he nodded his head to Gibbs letting him know tat he truly did accept this, Harry and he, exactly as they were. He could read the slight worry in his friends eyes, and he knew it was a worry that Gibbs' past relationships would be mirrored in this one with Harry. He knew that only time would prove to both himself and Ducky that he wasn't going to mess this up. That Harry was it.

He smiled when Harry slid their hands together underneath the table even as he laughed a story Ron was telling him about something that had happened at the Ministry of Magic. God a bloody Ministry of Magic, magic, and wizards and witches, dark Lords, prophecies and unicorns! It was going to take a long time to get is head around this, and he wasn't as ok with it all as he was trying to make out for Harry. It was a lot to take in, and it needed him to shift nearly his entire world perspective for this. But for Harry, it was worth it. He was worth it.

And to prove it to Harry he would take the next step in all of this. He would tell the team about them.


	3. A case

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Harry asked slowly.

"Hmm? Oh Harry," The younger man felt himself melting just a little as Gibbs turned and greeted him with that slight smile, his blue eyes glowing as they rested on Harry. He was sitting at his work table in the basement pouring over a few books and making notes.

"I'm sorry I thought you had finished your case, I don't want to disturb you," Harry frowned.

"Oh, I am, Duck gave me these," He held up one of the books. 'Understanding your Wizarding partner'.

"Hermione," Harry groaned pressing his hand to his face.

"Hey, don't blame her, I asked Duck if there was something I could have to understand a little better," Gibbs chuckled standing and wrapping his arms around Harry.

The dark-haired man sighed and pressed his face into Gibbs' chest. The damage that had been made to their relationship still was not fully healed, but it had only been a month, and it was getting better. They just seemed to have come to a pause in their relationship while they figured out how to repair the cracks. Gibbs had been desperately trying to make up for his mistake, trying to understand Harry and the Wizarding world, and show Harry that he accepted him.

He had spoken to Ducky to try and find out even more and find another aspect to understand. And that to Harry meant more than he could say. So instead he reached up and slipped his fingers through Gibbs' short grey hair and pressed sweet, coaxing kisses to his mouth.

They both grimaced when Gibbs' phone went off, pulling apart with a sigh. Gibbs fished his phone out of his pocket a glare already forming. Harry smiled to himself and leant against the older man again, running his nose over Gibbs' jawline before pressing gentle kisses to his throat. He wasn't aware of what Gibbs was saying, just the soft grumble of his voice, and those glowing blue eyes boring into him.

He smirked at the other before he dropped to his knees in front of Gibbs, his fingers quickly and nimbly undoing his belt and flies, before starting to tug his jeans down. He glanced up when Gibbs' hand was placed on his head, and he tugged gently on his hair as a clear indication to stop. He searched those blue eyes and saw nothing but desire a little bit of regret, making it clear that the conversation was calling him into work.

Smirking again he yanked the jeans straight down and reached out to stroke Gibbs' already hardening flesh, leaning closer to kitten lick at the head of his cock as he started stroking him just the way he knew drove Gibbs mad. The older man's hand tightened in his hair, and he seemed torn as to whether to pull Harry away or try and press him further onto his cock. He twisted his hand just the way he knew drove his lover mad, before making a noise of surprise as Gibbs shoved himself deeper into his mouth in response. He quickly responded though and started moving on Gibbs' erection, listening as the man hurried to finish the phone call.

"You're cruel! I have to leave!" The older man growled, but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting a few times into Harry's mouth. Pulling back, he carried on stroking as his licked his lips and smirked at Gibbs.

"You're forgetting I'm a wizard. I can have you there in a second,"

"Which means we have the 20 minutes," Gibbs blinked in realisation before he took smirked and dropped to his knees. Before Harry could protest, he gripped his hips and flipped him around so he was resting on his hands and knees. He gasped when his own leggings were yanked off so fast he was sure Gibbs had vanished them, and he jerked excitedly as cool fingers were pressed to entrance.

"You had lube?!" Harry accused.

"I have been stashing it around the house," Gibbs said unapologetically. The moan Harry let out as he pressed his finger inside his tight heat   
had Gibbs growling and pressing himself over Harry, shoving up his loose jumper to press kisses to his back.

"Jethro," Harry whined.

"Patience," Gibbs smirked pressing in a second finger just as he nipped at Harry's shoulder blade.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, isn't that Harry?" Tony frowned. His boss whipped around and frowned as well in confusion as he watched Harry and another man duck under the tape and make their way towards them.

Harry was dressed much more formally than he had ever seen him. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, with a white shirt, a brocaded black jacket was fitted and looked fancy compared to the suits of those around them. The man that he was with was wearing basically the same thing except his jacket was red.

Gibbs huffed to himself, somehow, he thought that Harry showing up at his crime scene was not a good thing, especially not with him looking so official. He was already fighting FBI off and in anther pissing match with Fornell, he was not in the mood for another fight. And he was not happy either with the sight of the man walking a little too close to Harry.

"Agent Gibbs," Harry nodded. His hair was braided tightly back and then pinned into a bun.

"Mr Potter, how may I help you?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes warning Harry.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to have a chat with you," Harry smiled sweetly.

"I thought that you might, this way," he grunted. He could see his team staring, probably wondering what the hell Harry was doing   
here. "Don't let Fornell near this place," He ordered.

"Auror Potter-Black I must..."

"Agent Gibbs already knows all about the wizarding world. And it isn't Auror," Harry sighed.

"He knows!"

"Agent Gibbs, this is Auror Duncan, Auror Duncan, this is Agent Gibbs of NCIS," Harry made the introductions.

"This is something to do with Magic then?" Gibbs sighed.

"Yes and no, there is a wizard hiring himself out as a hitman, the people that have hired him are muggle. A conundrum," Harry smirked.

"I will work a joint case," Gibbs nodded quickly.

"Aur...Mr Potter-Black I must protest! You don't have the authorisation to agree to a joint case with a muggle agency, Harry this could get   
you into a lot of trouble,"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow as the man, Duncan, reached out and touched Harry's arm.

"I believe Head Auror Graves gave me the authority to do whatever it took to get this job sealed as quickly as possible," Harry smiled. And   
stepped away from Duncan.

"We have a deal then Harry," Gibbs placed his hand on Harry's arm, and met Duncan's eyes challengingly.

"Looks like we will be working together then Agent Gibbs," Duncan met his eyes.

"Just piss on me why don't you," Harry rolled his eyes and stalked off, leaving Gibbs and Duncan to follow close behind.

"Agent Gibbs I must insist that you hand this over, this is an FBI case and..."

"Agent Fornell this is an AD case, we have authorisation on this now, yourself and your team will remove yourselves immediately from the   
area," Harry said sharply.

"AD! You're kidding!" Fornell scowled.

"No, I am not. You are to remove yourself," Harry stood his ground.

"What about NCIS?" Fornell motioned to Gibbs and his team.

"We will be working with them on this," Harry crossed his arms.

"AD don't work with the other alphabets," Fornell frowned confused.

"I didn't work with them before, now if you will excuse me, we have a job to do," Harry smiled. Gibbs smirked and saluted to Fornell before   
hurrying off after Harry as Duncan stuck close to him as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You look grumpy," Harry smirked as he was shoved into the lift and it was turned off.

"I have just had my ear chewed off the whole way back from the team asking what is going on, why we are working together, why they can only hear half the job, how that is going to stop them from being able to do their job properly, why we are so close, have I been hanging out with you. Not to mention Auror Duncan," The way he spat out the name was like it was poison.

"Are you jealous?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, incredibly," Gibbs grunted.

"You know that I am really not interested, right?" Harry asked.

"He's still hanging around you like a bad smell," Gibbs huffed tugging Harry closer and pressing his nose under his jaw. "Though it is very sexy to see you like this,"

"It is huh?" He could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

"Very," He couldn't stop himself from pressing kisses to Harry's mouth, something he had been dying to do since he had seen Harry.

"That's good," Harry smirked stepping back and flipping the lift back on.

"Why?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am about to run all over you," Harry winked before stepping off of the lift as the doors opened, leaving Gibbs staring after him,   
unsure whether to be aroused or annoyed.

Standing outside the lift was the whole team, plus Duncan, Vance and Ducky. The latter who took one look at them and raised his eyebrow.

"Director Vance wishes to speak to us and Agent Gibbs Harry," Duncan smiled. Gibbs narrowed his eyes further, using his first name, separating him from 'them'.

He stalked after them grumbling mentally to himself as he followed them up the steps and into Vance's office. He quickly moved to stand on the other side of Harry, who rolled his eyes and moved back to take a seat in one of the chairs opposite Vance.

"So, I believe that you are willing to work a joint case. Agent Gibbs will take the..."

"I am going to stop you right there I am afraid. Agent Gibbs and his team will track down who hired the Hit Wizard, they will deal with that side of thing and arrest the muggle aspect. As for the Hit Wizard, that will fall onto the AD, we will track him down and arrest him. Anything that risks straying into the purview of the AD will be ran through myself or Duncan before any action is taken," Harry said smoothly.

"That does not sound like much of a joint investigation," Vance said coolly. And Gibbs mentally grimaced as he saw the vein starting to bulge   
in Vance's forehead.

"You arrest the muggle aspect, we arrest the wizarding. I do not see how that is in even. Agent Gibbs may be in the know about the Wizarding world, but the rest of his team is not. We do not have the time to get the permission to bring them into the know about the Wizarding world. Perhaps, should this prove to work well, that might be something to look like in the future," Harry shrugged.

"And what about the wizard?" Vance asked.

"Trust me, taking on a Hit wizard is not something that you want to be doing," Duncan snorted as Harry stood and started making his way to his door.

"And you do?" Vance glared at the implication.

"It is why I have been brought in," Harry said before leaving the office.

"He trained as a hit wizard, he is our best bet to tracking one," Duncan explained.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How's it going?" Harry smiled as he perched on the edge of Gibbs desk. Three days in and they were getting closer, but not quite close enough.

"Slowly, though if this lot spent less time whining about why they can't know certain aspects of the case and actually worked it, we might be further ahead," Gibbs glared at the team who flushed and looked away. "So, are you taking much heat?"

"A little, they aren't happy about the inter department cooperation. A few of the more old-fashioned ones are having small heart attacks," Harry shrugged. "Are we ok?" he asked softly.

"I am a little unhappy at being side lined. You are doing your job though, and I get that. Plus seeing Fornell's face makes me mostly forgive   
you," Gibbs smirked.

"I will make it up to you when all this is done," Harry promised with a soft smile. "I need to go talk to Vance, I will see you soon,"

"Agent Gibbs, may we talk," Duncan interrupted his perusal of Harry's arse going up the stairs.

"My office then," Gibbs stood and led Duncan to the lift. As the doors closed he caught sight of his team staring after them intrigued. They   
had all picked up on the tension between the two men. "What can I do for you?"

"I know that you and Harry are together," Duncan glared as Gibbs turned off the lift.

"Good for you. If this is a threat to tell Vance than he already knows all about it," Gibbs shrugged.

"Do you really think that you are right for him? Harry will see that you are not what he needs and that I am! You can't understand him, you   
can't back him up, are you going to protect him with your guns against Wizards? You're not someone that he needs, I am," Duncan ranted.

"And that is why you will never have him," Gibbs said calmly.

"What?!"

"Harry isn't someone that needs protecting or defending. If you think that then you're a fool, Harry isn't someone who will be told that he doesn't know his own mind or what is best for him. He is powerful, strong and intelligent, he doesn't need someone to be his knight in shining armour. He doesn't need someone just like him, it doesn't matter that he is a Wizard and that I am a...muggle. We are alike, Harry and I, and I am there when he needs someone to talk to, someone to just be with. I understand him, and that is why at the end of this he will be coming home with me, not you," Gibbs smirked.

When the lift doors opened Duncan was standing there red in the face and seemingly at a loss for words, and Harry was on the other side of the lift doors with his arms crossed.

"Duncan here tried to tell me that he was what you needed rather than me," Gibbs said to Harry, turning to smirk at Duncan before strolling away.

Harry never needed his protection, and he felt a little sorry for Duncan. Just a little.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look the answer is no, your team will take the perimeter and that is final," Harry said firmly. Vance looked like he was about to pop something. "Agent Gibbs, I want you here," Harry pointed to a place on the map.

"On the side lines, safe," Duncan smirked. He had gotten even more grouchy since his telling off, and seemed to have decided that attacking and putting Gibbs down would be the way to get Harry to see him differently. Gibbs would be pissed if not for the fact that he could see that he was having the exact opposite effect with Harry.

"Of course," Gibbs nodded to Harry before turning to give the team orders, and then to get his things ready to go.

"We only get one shot at this, Duncan get the AD department ready and in place," He heard Harry ordering behind him. He moved to gather his things, ignoring everything else, he had a job to do.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs watched through his scope as Harry tried talking the man, the Hit wizard, down. He could see him trying his best, then spells started flying. Harry was impressive, this was the first time he had really seen him going all out, and it was breath taking. He was moving like water, flowing from sell to spell, keeping his feet moving, never lingering in one place for too long.

The other wizard was clumpy and slow compared to Harry, and it was clear within second who would be winning. Harry moved quickly and in three quickly fired spells he had the wizard unconscious and on the floor. He moved to bind him, his spell flowing around the Hit Wizard's arms and legs to hogtie him.

And he saw the movement, he saw the movement of the Hit Wizard's suspected partner out of the corner of his eyes. Gibbs watched as Harry turned, spell on his lips to fire the spell at the second attack, but the wand tip was glowing green on the attacking wizard, and he had been warned what that meant. He squeezed the trigger before even thinking about it, his heart stopping as he waited two very long seconds to see who was quicker.

Harry turned, narrowing down his general location and giving a short nod of thanks before he danced out the way and started taking on the third Hit wizard. Gibbs tracked them, just in case, but this one didn't have the element of surprise, and he was down in seconds.

And Gibbs heart could start beating normally again, though now he wanted nothing more than to take Harry home and ravish him.

"Agent Gibbs," Duncan's jaw was tight, and Gibbs smirked as he remembered their conversation two days ago, and he knew that Duncan was   
as well, 'are you going to protect him with your guns'.

"Agent Gibbs?" A man dressed smartly, very smartly, in robes approached him.

"Head Auror Graves, this is Agent Gibbs of NCIS, Jethro, this is Head Auror Graves," Harry introduced, slipping up to his side and threading   
their fingers together.

"It seems as though Mr Potter-Black was correct, working with NCIS was the best move to make. Perhaps it is time we did work a little more in tandem," Auror Graves said seriously.

"I would be something we would definitely be interested in. Though it might make things easier if next time everyone was in the loop,"

"Mr Potter-Black already started the ball rolling on that one. Your team will be questioned under the guise of a debrief as to ascertain as to whether they can be trusted with this secret. And then we will allow you to tell them, Mr Potter-Black has been very vocal about their trustworthiness," Graves looked slightly amused.

"Is that so," Gibbs smirked, looking down at Harry.

"Yes, although more joint missions would be made easier if we had a liaison," Graves said smoothly.

"I am happy working freelance, nothing more Head Auror Graves," Harry smirked. "Now if you don't mind, we have had a very long week,"

"Of course, I shall speak to you soon Mr Potter-Black, Agent Gibbs," Graves nodded before he stalked off.

"Let me apparate you?" Harry asked.

"Home?" Gibbs sighed stroking his fingers over Harry's pale cheek. Harry however blinked and took in a deep breath. "It is your home you   
know. I know, after what happened, we put things on pause a little, us, there was a bit to repair. But I didn't change my mind about what I   
said that morning, I would like for you to spend more time at the house, spend more time together,"

"I wasn't sure if maybe you wanted to slow it down, get used to the change," Harry admitted quietly.

"Take us home, please," Gibbs said firmly, holding Harry close. In a blink and an uncomfortable squeeze, they were standing in the bedroom of the house and Gibbs yanked Harry closer for a demanding kiss. He barely allowed Harry to catch on before he pressed his tongue passed the seal of Harry's soft red lips and tasted his lover properly. He was barely aware of his hands gripping Harry's hip and shoulder tightly, holding him against his body firmly.

"Jethro," Harry breathed out, desire lacing his tone, as his legs hit the bed and they tumbled down together.

"Do you feel that?" Gibbs growled rolling his hips against Harry's.

"W...what?" Harry panted as his back arched in pleasure as Gibbs started up a continuous rhythm pressing their erections together.

"Do you feel that?" He growled out again, his voice hitting an even lower timber then he thought he had ever managed to reach before.

"It's...a bit...hard to...miss!" Harry moaned, his fingers clawing at Gibbs' back.

"That is what watching you did to me! I have never been so uncomfortable in a sniper spot in my life, and that is saying something. This is what watching you do magic did to me," He husked into Harry's ear making the younger man groaned loudly.

Suddenly Gibbs found himself on his back, and Harry murmured a spell against his mouth between kisses that suddenly had him moaning at the skin on skin contact between them. He was sure he couldn't get any harder, and then Harry smirked down at him, reaching behind himself to grip the older man's erection firmly and lowered himself down onto the hard flesh, somehow he was already slick and ready for him.

He watched with ardent blue eyes as Harry arched, exposing his pale neck and hard nipples to Gibbs' hungry eyes. God but this man was beautiful. And he was all his. That was his last truly coherent thought as Harry pressed his hands to his chest and started moving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mmm?" Harry moaned contently as a finger brushed down the length of his spine, lips following. He sighed happily closing his eyes as those lips moved back up to brush against his neck. Clever fingers tangled in his hair and moved it out the way, but did not let it go.

"I missed this," Gibbs mumbled.

"The sex?" Harry grinned, rolling over a little so Gibbs could see mischievous green eyes.

"Well that too," He grunted as a sharp elbow hit his side. "Your hair,"

"My hair?" Harry blinked confused rolling over to look at Gibbs properly.

"Seeing it loose. It wasn't like you to have it all tied back and out the way. I missed seeing those tendrils that always fall into your face, and seeing your ponytails, braids and that bun you do," Gibbs made a motion with head.

"I..." Harry bit his lip, an expression on his face that Gibbs couldn't read.

"Harry?" He wondered if he had said something wrong. At least until Harry leant up, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and pressing sweet kisses to his lips. He allowed himself to get lost in the kiss for a few moments, pressing close to Harry and absorbing the feel and   
taste of him.

"I love you," Harry said softly, nervously, pilling back to look at him with a matching nervous look on his face,

"Harry..." Gibbs breathed out. "I love you too,"

"Really?" Harry's smile was painfully bright, and shocked.

"So much, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," Gibbs laughed as he confessed.

"Yes,"

"Yes?" Gibbs blinked confused.

"I will spend more time here, maybe half and half?" He suggested biting his lip.

"That sounds really good to me, it gives me time," Gibbs smirked leaning in for another kiss.

"Time?" Harry blinked.

"To convince you to move in full time," Gibbs grinned sweeping in for another drugging kiss as he pressed his body to Harry's and in a   
mirror of earlier that afternoon rolled their hips together. Harry moaned happily, holding onto Gibbs tighter as he allowed the words to wash over him, while the silver haired man's body took him into pleasure.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So," Harry said softly, absently making patterns on Gibbs' chest with his finger.

"So?" Gibbs slit open a blue eye to look lazily at Harry.

"If the team are going to be brought into the know about the Wizarding world, are we going to tell them. About us?"

"If you're ready for that, I have no problem," Gibbs opened both eyes to smile at Harry.

"They're your team," Harry shook his head. He shuffled a little to get more comfortable where he was lying on top of his lover. They had made it down the stairs for something to eat and to call an amused Ducky, but then they had collapsed comfortably onto the sofa together to watch tv. Well that had been the intention. Another round later and they were both ready to doze off.

"I'm ready, Ducky was the only one I was really worried about. I'm just going to have to make sure I don't give Dinozzo a concussion head slapping him for the comments he aint going to be able to hold back," Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I will give Uncle Ducky the heads up, they are going to grill him for information," Harry smiled happily, leaning over to kiss him again. The kiss was slow and lazy, just enjoying the other and their presence.

"Well, now I can see why the AD are willing to work with you!" Harry squeaked at the voice suddenly in the room. Gibbs however rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket to cover Harry before standing completely naked to glare at Fornell. "Ugh, put some pants on! Seriously, I don't want to see that much of you,"

Harry snickered as the man seemed to be trying to make his hand glue itself to his face. He took the quick chance to summon his and Gibbs' trousers to them, and hurriedly pulled them on.

"Your safe you baby," Gibbs grunted. Fornell did a little peak before reassuring himself that it was safe before he lowered his hand.

"Gibbs, Mr Potter-Black," Fornell smirked.

"Agent Fornell," Harry smiled brightly.

"I see the inter department work went well then," He said dryly.

"It was going quite well before the case actually," Gibbs smirked.

"Bastard!" Fornell cursed making Harry laugh.

"My apologies Agent Fornell, but it had very little to do with our relationship," He tried to reassure the man.

"I will accept the apology for something to drink," He grunted flopping into the arm chair after casting a worried glance at the sofa.

"You're staying then?" Gibbs huffed, but he was moving to get the drinks anyway. "Harry?"

"Just coke for me," Harry smiled.

"Is he old enough to drink...ow!" Fornell yelped when Gibbs managed to clock him with something with perfect aim from the door of the kitchen.

"Don't pretend I don't see you drooling over Ziva every chance that you get," Gibbs grunted before going back to pouring their drinks.

"Agent David is a fine thing to behold," Fornell sighed, ignoring Harry tugging on Gibbs' tshirt.

"She would eat you alive!" Harry laughed. "She would eat any man alive,"

"But what a way to go," Fornell sighed happily.

"Amen to that," Gibbs smirked at Harry as he placed their glasses down.

"Ugh, you're disgustingly happy, I take it this isn't just a friends with benefits thing?"

"No," Gibbs paused as Fornell picked up his glass and took a sip. "I'm trying to convince Harry to move in with me full time, he's only agreed   
to part time so far,"

Harry shook his head and took his glass of coke as he watched with mild concern as Fornell choked on the sip he had taken. He slipped his legs onto Gibbs' thighs as the man sat down, smiling as clever fingers started massaing his calves.

"M...mo...move in?!" Fornell spluttered.

"He's quite insistent," Harry drawled, hiding his smirk as Gibbs squeezed his calf in thanks while Fornell blinked between them.

"So, so, erm, how did you two meet?" Fornell asked before taking a deep drink. Harry really couldn't help himself.

"I'm Ducky's nephew,"

Gibbs roared laughing as Fornell started wheezing as he inhaled the alcohol.

"You're kidding!" He spluttered between coughs.

"Nope," Harry grinned.

"And he knows?!"

"Yup," Gibbs smirked.

"Well at least I know you won't fuck this up I can't imagine you fancy a live autopsy," Fornell snorted.

"You should meet Harry's friends, they make Ducky look like the mild mannered Englishman he pretends to be," Gibbs rolled his eyes. Harry   
smiled sickly sweet between them before settling comfortably against the sofa.

He listened as the two man, clearly good friends despite their grousing, teased and poked at each other, while managing to have a serious   
conversation. He could see that Fornell was worried for Gibbs, worried that he was setting himself up to be hurt, he could read the questions and concerns between the lines.

He wasn't sure when he nodded off, but the next thing Fornell was tugging on his jacket and Gibbs was shaking him gently.

"Bed," Gibbs smiled providing him the kiss he demanded by tilting his head back a little.

"I didn't realise I was that tired, I'm sorry," Harry apologised to Fornell.

"Hey, I know what a post case crash is like," Fornell shook his head.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed, I will join you in a second," Harry gripped Gibbs' hoodie and pulled him down for another kiss. He   
opened his mouth to argue but looked between Harry and Fornell, who did not seem willing to move, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't kill him," He huffed stalking towards the stairs.

"I wont, don't be so dramtic," Fornell shook his head.

"Wasn't talking to you,"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked once he heard the bedroom door pointedly close.

"He is a good man," Fornell it seemed was going to get straight into it.

"I know,"

"He deserves to be happy, and if you can give him that, then we will have no problems. I have seen that man in a few relationships in the   
time I have known him, and he hasn't looked at any of them the way he looks at you," Fornell shook his head.

"His wives?" Harry wouldn't admit but he was a little self conscious after seeing pictures of the beautiful red headed women who were clearly   
still interested in their ex.

"Not one of them. He looks at you like I haven't seen before. Just don't hurt him, when he lets someone in, he really lets them in," Fornell   
said seriously.

"I love him, what we are building together is everything that I have wanted," Harry promised.

"Good, now please let me know when you are going to tell Dinozzo, I want to be there for that revelation so I can see his face," Fornell   
smirked.

"I promise, and if you can't make it I will film it," Harry laughed.

"I'm liking you more and more," Fornell snickered. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Agent Fornell," Harry walked him to the door.

"It's Fornell or Tobias,"

"Tobias then," Harry smiled. He chuckled when the older man's cheeks went a little red before he muttered something to himself and hurried   
to his car.

Harry locked the door behind himself, and waved his wand to turn off all the lights downstairs before he turned and headed up to bed. Up to his lover, whose arms he was quickly becoming obsessed with sleeping in.


	4. Revelations

Harry settled down against the table and met Gibbs' eyes as he watched the team take in what they were being told. He was actually quite impressed with the detail the older man was going into. His heart gave a little flutter as he realised the amount of detail Gibbs had gone into in researching the Wizarding world.

Uncle Ducky was also standing next to Gibbs helping him explain the Wizarding world to the team. The five of them were sitting there open mouthed and looking more than a little incredulous. It was more than obvious that should anyone else but Gibbs and Ducky be saying this, with Vance to the side watching, they would have been laughing hysterically and taking this as a joke. As it was they were not sure this wasn't a joke, but they were all scared to laugh.

"Harry?" Gibbs sighed looking to where he was sitting to the side.

"Yes?" Harry smiled pleasantly. Gibbs huffed and gave him a look making him chuckle and hop down off the table. "Oh fine,"

He dropped his wand into his hand and flicked it at the table he had just been sitting at. The whole team gawped as the table floated into the air before they lunged to their feet and started trying to figure out how they had done it.

"There are no wire," Tony coughed.

"This has to be done with magnets right?!" Abby said as she and McGee dropped to their knees and started patting the floor.

"Oh for, Harry one of them, please?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed and flicked his wand at Jimmy when the team turned to stare at Gibbs for saying please. Jimmy let out a squeak and flailed his arms as he floated into the air.

"Show off," Gibbs grunted amused as with another couple of flicks of his wand the rest of the team were floating into the air as well.

"Magic is real!" Abby squealed spinning in the air and giggling happily. Harry carefully set them all back on their feet and took a little bow.

"What are you all thinking?" He asked nervously. He had become good friends with Abby, and he had a friendship forming with the rest of them, he couldn't help but feel nervous about their reactions.

"This is...amazing, totally amazing! So how much of the film is true, like do you guys have to rhyme? Do you twitch your noses? What about flying carpets?" Tony rambled.

"No brooms! Do you use brooms? Do you wear pointy hats?!" Tim was practically wiggling in excitement.

"Do you use cauldrons? Please tell me potions are real?!" Abby was bouncing.

"How do you guys keep hidden, you said that there were provisions in place and that the confidentiality we signed would keep that in place, but how else do you keep it secret?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Why is Gibbs' hand on your back?" Ziva tilted his head, then followed by the rest as they tilted their heads to see that Gibbs' hand was indeed resting on the base of Harry's back.

"And with that, I shall leave you," Vance nodded before slipping out the room.

"This is actually the other bit of news that we have for you. Harry and I are together," Gibbs said.

The looks on their faces were hilarious, and Harry grinned as he took a quick couple of pictures.

"Who are you sending that to?" Gibbs asked him, frowning as he watched Harry email them off.

"Tobias, I promised him I would send him pictures when we told them," Harry muttered as he finished sending the last picture and then tucked his phone away again.

"Fornell?" Ducky blinked.

"They have formed an alliance," Gibbs sighed.

"Oh, poor you Jethro," Ducky chuckled.

"I would be worried they were having an affair if I didn't know that Fornell is completely straight," Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you apparently boss!" Tony said before letting out a squeaking noise and covering his mouth. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ah, they're alive," Gibbs drawled.

"You...you and Harry are...you are...are...are..." Tim stammered.

"Bumping uglies!" Abby squealed. "Oh my god, that is so hot! I mean you two are hot separately but together! Wowsa! I knew I sensed a spark and a tension between the two of you from the off, especially when we were working that case together and Duncan was all Harry like rash! Oh, this is so exciting!" She suddenly pounced onto them in a tight hug.

"You're ok with this then?" Harry asked softly. Abby was a good friend to him, and he knew how much she meant to Gibbs.

"He's been really happy recently, now that I know why I can't be anything but excited for you guys. You match," Abby beamed.

"Match?" He asked bemusedly.

"Yeah, you are you know, matchy!" She nodded.

"Thank you,"

"He's a guy though!" Tim spluttered.

"Five years of working at NCIS and you have finally gained those observation skills McGee," Gibbs barked.

"Sorry Boss!" Tim squeaked.

"Yes, I'm a guy," Harry nodded patiently.

"So are you...erm..." Tony spluttered as he realised what he was about to say.

"Are you gay or bi now?" Abby asked.

"Harrysexual," Gibbs answered dryly making Harry groan and cover his bright red face.

"There there my boy," Ducky chuckled patting Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Gibbs grunted.

"How long have you been together Boss? If you don't mind me asking," Tony stammered.

"Six, nearly seven months," Gibbs answered.

"So are you two going to be moving in together," Tony wiggled his eyebrows clearly joking. He was distracted when Gibbs stepped forwards, so he didn't see Harry sliding his phone back out and hitting record.

"Actually, Harry is splitting his time between Ducky's and our house," Gibbs answered. Harry nearly dropped the phone at the phrasing, staring at the older man with big green eyes. "Well, it is now, it's our home," Gibbs shrugged catching the look.

Harry could not have stopped himself if he had tried, and he didn't try very hard. Gibbs started a little when Harry threw his arms around him, but quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pressing in for a kiss before Harry could.

They kept in fairly chaste, remembering where they were, and in front of who. But Harry pulled back with a wide, happy smile anyway, and Gibbs had that half smirk half smile that Harry loved.

"I like the sound of it," Harry said softly before pulling back and narrowing his eyes. "Does this mean I get to know how you get the boat out of the basement now?"

"You don't know either?" Abby exclaimed.

"Not a bloody clue, and I have searched every inch of that basement!" Harry groaned.

"Me too, and I checked the boats to make sure that they didn't come apart," Tony groaned.

"You haven't done much sailing, have you, Tony," Ziva chuckled amusedly.

"It was a theory!" He huffed.

"Anyway, in celebration we are holding a half housewarming party Saturday, you're all invited," Gibbs grunted.

"Totally Harry's idea," Tony coughed.

"Say something DiNozzo?" Gibbs arched his eyebrow.

"Nope! Nothing Boss!" Tony coughed.

"So, have you been with guys before Gibbs?" Abby asked bouncing to his side.

"Abby!" Ziva, Tony, Tim and Jimmy choked out, looking on with faint horror.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"And are you guys, you know, in love?" She was squirming excitedly as she looked between them making Harry chuckle as he answered.

"Yes, we are,"

"Make a comment about ex-wives right now DiNozzo and I will head slap you into next year!" Gibbs pointed at Tony without even looking in his direction, the clack of teeth indicating Tony had closed his mouth.

"Anyway! I have something that I need to go do, so I will leave you guys to it!" Harry grinned.

"Chicken," Gibbs grunted.

"Smart," Harry argued. "But there is actually something I need to do, see you tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Yup," Gibbs nodded. Leaning down he sealed their lips together in a more intense kiss than the last. Ducky pointedly looked elsewhere, the others gawped in shock.

"Magic and Gibbs has a boyfriend, I am not sure my brain knows which one to be more shocked with," Tony muttered.

"The fact that Harry is Ducky's nephew?" Tim offered. Ziva and Tony turned to him with wide eyed making him and Abby smirk, that part had obviously not registered on their brains yet.

"Alright, I will see you guys Saturday, bring an appetite! See you tonight Uncle Ducky!" Harry hugged his uncle and waved to the others before walking out the room. Leaving five sets of eyes to turn back to Gibbs and Ducky.

"Go on, ask your questions, either about magic or my relationship, you have half an hour and then I will shoot you. And nothing too personal!" Gibbs added making Ducky chuckle as all five of them deflated slightly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hmm?" Harry frowned a little as he felt the warm body sliding in behind him. "Jethro?"

"Go back to sleep," Gibbs soothed, cuddling close.

"I thought I was at Uncle Ducky's," Harry frowned confused and still half asleep making Gibbs chuckle.

"You are,"

"Oh, k," He waited for a few moments and then one eye opened and turned to look at him confused. "Your here,"

"I am,"

"Words," Harry poked him in the chest.

"We agreed that you would split your time between here and ours. Nothing said I coudn't do the same thing. I checked with Duck. Is that ok?" Blue eyes regarded him a little nervously.

"Mmm...it's perfect," Harry hummed happily, rolling over and snuggling into the firm chest under his cheek. He hummed even happier when fingers started carding through his hair.

"Your business go ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Quite well, gave me a headache, but it's done,"

"You going to tell me what it was?"

"Nope!" Gibbs could hear the grin in Harry's voice. He dug his thumb into the back of Harry's neck and started massaging it, smirking to himself when Harry became like a ragdoll in his arms.

"That's cheating," Harry accused but sounded too blissed out for it to carry any threat.

"I know,"

"Smug bastard,"

"I know,"

"You will find out soon, its a surprise,"

"I don't like surprises,"

"Aww, that's a shame, I do," Harry was sounding far too bright and pleased with himself.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope,"

"Fine!"

Harry laughed grabbing Gibbs and dragging him back into bed when the agent went to leave. Grinning he rolled back on top of Harry and leaned down to kiss him. Harry moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his strong back, running his fingers over Gibbs' muscles, down his shoulder blades and dug his fingertips into the base of his back.

"Can I..." Gibbs reached down cupping Harry's bum.

"Always," Harry licked his lips before drawing Gibbs into another kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey! We're here...wow!" Abby stared excitedly into the kitchen watching the plates, bowls and ingredients flying around the room.

"Hey Abby," Harry waved from the centre of the spectacle.

"This is wow!" Tony gawped stopping next to her.

"Wait till you see how much food he has cooked," Gibbs grunted walking on and placing a few bottles onto the table.

"I told you if there is too much they can all take home leftovers," Harry huffed.

"If you are worried about their eating habits just give them food," Gibbs shook his head.

"That would be humiliating for them, this way I get to feed them without making them suspicious," Harry shrugged.

"Mother hen,"

"Naturally," Harry grinned. Gibbs leant over and kissed him before moving to where Abby and Tony were watching them with grins.

"Come on we're sitting through here," Gibbs motioned to where Ducky was sitting chattering to Jimmy in the living room.

"Can...can I stay and watch?" Abby was watching Harry's magic with big, eager eyes.

"Of course," Harry laughed. Before Gibbs could say anything more Tony and Abby raced to the breakfast bar and sat down to watch. Shaking his head Gibbs grabbed the alcohol and made his way through to sit with Ducky and Jimmy.

"Fornell!" Gibbs called through to the kitchen 15 minutes later. With a wink, Harry waved his wand and all signs of the magic in the room stopped. Abby pouted at him but he just kissed her cheek and went to greet the older man.

"Well well well DiNozzo," Fornell smirked as he allowed Ziva to walk in first and then followed, smirking at the SFA.

"What?" Tony asked concerned.

"Nice reaction," Fornell started snickering.

"I didn't send you those videos for you to tease him too much," Harry scolded gently.

"Aww, come on I have been waiting for this since you sent me those videos!" Fornell pouted.

"Do not take it too far!" Harry warned before making his way to the kitchen.

"Why is he all protective over DiNozzo?" Fornell huffed.

"I think he wants to adopt him, I keep telling him no but...Harry tends to get his own way," Gibbs shrugged sprawling a little on the sofa. He watched Tony brighten up, understanding crossing Fornell's face.

"Ok, food, is served, Tony, come help me lay it out on the table!" Harry called.

"Told you, wants to adopt him!" Gibbs muttered while Tony scrambled through to the kitchen like a puppy.

"I don't think Tony would be saying no," Ducky chuckled.

"But Harry is younger than Tony," Tim frowned.

"From what he and his friends have told me, he has quite the habit of collecting strays and looking after them. Besides, I think he sees something in Tony that needs a little love," Ducky smiled sadly for both men who had been children yearning for love.

"I'm looking forward to Harry meeting DiNozzo Sr," Gibbs smirked darkly.

"My table may be getting to meet him," Ducky also smirked.

"What is with those looks?" Harry asked looking between the two of them as he and Tony walked into the room laden down with food.

"Just anticipating you meeting DiNozzo sr," Gibbs said calmly. Tony's eyes widened and he looked at his boss and the dangerous look that suddenly appeared on Harry's face.

"That, I am really looking forward to. A nice little...chat," Harry bared his teeth slightly.

"What, I promised I wouldn't do anything to him," Gibbs shrugged.

"He didn't say anything about potential future partners," Harry called over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen.

"What...but... I didn't think that you would be with someone who was just as bad!" Tony protested.

"You met Jenny right?" Tim snorted.

"I am not as bad as Jethro," Harry said walking back in with more plates. "I can be so so so much worse,"

"Harry," Tony didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

"And who is Jenny?" Harry asked turning and raising his eyebrows at Gibbs.

"Ah..well.." Gibbs gulped.

"McGee! Jenny, who is she?!" Harry barked.

"She was the last Director of NCIS before Vance, she and the Boss worked together before she came to the agency and they had a bit of the thing together with a lot of flirting, Boss!" McGee rambled before gulping when he realised he had been played.

"Ok, and where is she now?" Harry asked Gibbs.

"LA I think, she got dismissed from NCIS for misuse of her post for a private investigation and breaking...well a lot of laws. I haven't spoken to her in two years! I promise," Gibbs raised his hands in the sign of surrender.

"Hm," Harry gave him a look before spinning and making his way back into the kitchen.

"I think that he may be a little scarier than you Gibbs," Abby blinked.

"Never, ever cheat on him, I mean it Boss, I think he might lop parts off," Tony mock whispered.

"I know he will," Gibbs grunted before standing and going to help Harry with the last of the plates.

"Harry, how much did you cook!" Tim gawped looking at the table groaning under all the food.

"I learnt from the best about cooking for family," Harry shrugged as he organised the plates.

"Mrs Weasley?" Gibbs asked as he pressed his hands to Harry's hips and stepped up against him, reaching over for one of the filed potato skins.

"Yes, you should have seen some of the tables she laid out, it makes this look like a snack!" Harry laughed leaning back against Gibbs' chest.

"So weird," Tony muttered before flushing when everyone turned to see him watching Harry and Gibbs.

"Weird?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Boss, it's just, seeing you being all touchy-feely and open is just strange," Tony winced.

"I know," Gibbs shrugged making Tony let out a breath of relief before he was head slapped. "You will have to get used to it,"

"Yes Boss!" Tony nodded quickly.

"Have one of these," Harry kissed Tony's cheek and pressed a steak onto Tony's plate.

"Don't pander to the children," Gibbs scolded nipping at Harry's cheek making him laugh.

"It's sickly, I know," Fornell said mournfully stepping to Tony's side as the agent blinked.

"It's so weird to see," Tim nodded.

"I walked in on them just after they had been at it, whole lot of naked flesh!" Fornell shuddered.

"You got full frontal Gibbs?!" Tony choked.

"Very full frontal," Fornell nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled as he settled back against Gibbs side listening to the chatter. They were all close, even Fornell, and it showed in their easy interaction with each other. And as before, he was made to feel just as welcome here as everyone else was, just as much a part of them.

They had been having a really good night so far, everyone was chattering happily and laughing with each other. He had heard some stories about cases and jobs that they had worked together over the years. They had also spoken a little about Kate who had worked on the team before Ziva.

He was enjoying seeing Gibbs in his element as well, his people around him with him holding caught. The food had gone down well, and there was plenty for them to take home. There was just one more thing that was needed for the night.

"Harry?" Gibbs asked softly when he felt the younger man moving.

"I have a surprise, for you and uncle Ducky," He said. Leaning over he opened a draw in the side table and pulled out a set of papers.

Handing them over to Ducky, he sat back watched as the two men shared a confused look before pressing their heads together to read what was on the papers. The team watched as Gibbs and Ducky turned to look at Harry was stunned expressions.

"Seriously?" Gibbs breathed out. Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"I sent them off a week ago," He explained.

"You're sure that this is what you want to do?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, it is," Harry smiled. Then squeaked as he found himself yanked against Gibbs as he proceeded to try and kiss the air out of him. Absently he could hear the others asking Ducky what was on the documents but was more distracted by Gibbs' tongue and the amazing sensations hit was causing.

"Dual citizenship papers," Ducky beamed. "Harry is now officially allowed to stay here as long as he wants,"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I enjoyed tonight," Harry smiled as he settled against Gibbs' bare chest.

"Me too," Gibbs smirked running his hand down Harry's back.

"That as well, but all of us together, I really enjoyed it," Harry laughed gently poking Gibbs in the side.

"I'm happy Harry, so happy," Gibbs drew Harry up so that he could kiss him.

"Me too," Harry smiled so brightly and honestly Gibbs' heart seemed to miss a beat.

"I am so glad that you came into my life Harry Potter," Harry just stroked his cheek in response, his eyes saying everything.

Leaning down he sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss, wrapping his legs around Gibbs' waist and stroking his thumbs over the older man's cheeks. He pulled back and pressed kisses along Gibbs' cheeks and jaw, brushing kisses over his nose, kissing his temples and then back to his lips.

"I love you," Harry breathed against Gibbs' lips.

"I love you too," Gibbs cupped Harry's bare hips and pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he just soaked up the feeling, taste and sounds of the man he was madly in love with.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Leon," Gibbs walked into the Director's office and placed the large cooler bag onto his desk.

"Do I even want to know what this is? Wait, you lost your temper with the intern that has been flirting with Abby and chopped his arm off," Vance said dryly.

"No. As you couldn't make it last night Harry ordered me to bring this for you and Jackie," Gibbs grunted turning to walk out again.

"And you just...did as he said?" Vance teased as he stood and unzipped the cooler, looking in with interest at the food.

"Point?" Gibbs turned with a blank look.

"It is good seeing you happy Jethro," Vance said with a small smile. "I am also getting far fewer reports of probies crying after you have walked passed them, or they have had to speak to you, so I hope he is sticking around,"

"He is, he gained dual citizenship and surprised us with them yesterday," He smiled.

"Congratulations!" Vance was genuinely pleased for his friend, it was about time that he had something in his life again.

"Oh, Leon, do you have a way of getting a message to Jenny?"

"Jenny? Really Gibbs?!" Vance scowled slightly at him.

"Best give her the heads up, Harry knows about her, and more importantly about the shit she pulled with DiNozzo, he aint happy," Gibbs sighed.

"How the hell did he find out, that is classified information?" Vance asked bemusedly.

"McGee. Harry is nearly as good at intimidation as I am," Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Nearly huh?" Vance smirked.

"Nearly, yes," Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Teach McGee to withstand serious interrogation Gibbs,"

"Yes, sir," Gibbs waved over his shoulder as he made his way out the office, smirking at the sound of food containers popping open.


End file.
